Dirty little secret
by jade254
Summary: AU modern. When Anna meets the man of her dreams, Hans Westergard, she is smitten with him. But is he really the man she thinks he is? Best friend Kristoff is not convinced, especially when Anna's personality suddenly changes. So with the help of Anna's sister Elsa, Kristoff attempts to expose the truth, putting them all in danger. (Hans x Anna) but eventual Kristanna. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is an idea I came up with because I started a similar story before, but it never went anywhere so have come up with a new idea.**

 **There will be pairings such as Hanna, Helsa and eventual Kristana.**

 **It will start off as a T rating, but may increase to a M rating in future chapters as there will be some graphic violence, abuse and sexual content.**

 **All chapters will carry warnings if necessary.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.  
**

Twenty-three year old Anna Summers and twenty-four year old Kristoff Bjorgman walked down the busy street, preparing to start another exciting and fulfilling day at Oaken's candy and chocolate emporium.

They had both been working at the store for the past six months and so far, Anna thought it was the best job ever. And rather fitting really, due to her love of all things chocolate.

"Good morning, Anna. Good morning, Kristoff," Oaken greeted, as they both breezed inside looking rather cheery. "How are you both feeling on this fine morning?"

The redhead smiled at her boss. "Very well, thank you."

Oaken was a large, burly man, with strawberry-blonde hair, sideburns and a mustache. The business man had previously lived in Norway, and owned a trading post and sauna there. But once his son had been old enough to take over the family business, he had relocated to the States and decided on a business venture that was rather new to him.

Anna was quite glad that he had. She and her older sister, Elsa were total chocoholics, so when she had learned this place was opening, Anna's resume was the first one on the pile.

Upon first introductions though. Her boss had come across as quite firm, strict and a little grumpy, but he had soon livened up, and they had quickly formed a very close working relationship.

Kristoff hadn't begun his employment until a week later, when Oaken realized he was going to require an extra pair of hands. _It seems you American's can't get enough of the sweet stuff, yah?_ he had said when the shop began filling up with customers and they found themselves rather overwhelmed.

When meeting him for the first time, Anna hadn't been too impressed with her new co-worker. He was too gruff, rather rude and his manners had left a lot to be desired. But after she had taught him some civility, they had become the best of friends. After a few weeks of daily conversations, Kristoff had started to slowly open up to her. During this time, she learned that he was an orphan, had spent much of his childhood moving between different foster homes and therefore had a rather underpriviledged upbringing. Now though, he was rather happy living independently with his faithful husky dog, Sven.

Kristoff would have to admit that he cared for the redhead...a lot. And sometimes he could be a little overprotective, although in a brotherly sort of way. Of course, once upon a time _he_ had misread the signals, and had pursued her in the hope of a romantic relationship. Anna however, had made it quite clear that their relationship was strictly platonic. Even though he had felt dejected; he had respected her decision, and they had chosen to remain in the friend zone.

* * *

Once the store had opened, but was still relatively quiet, Anna made a start on the delivery. After an hour of unpacking boxes, it was time to stack the boxes on the shelves, whilst Kristoff was busy serving customers. Stepping onto a small ladder, she gathered several boxes in her arms and starting placing them on the appropriate shelves.

It wasn't until she had stacked the last box, that her foot slipped and she lost her balance. Panicking, Anna let out a shrill scream as she fell backwards, luckily landing into a pair of strong, muscular arms. "Thanks Kristoff. There's nothing like a crazy trust exercise."

"Glad I caught you," came the deep, mysterious voice.

Kristoff, who had just finished with the customer, heard Anna's cry and had dashed across, but it seemed the stranger had already beaten him to it.

Once Anna had regained her balance and had taken a much needed deep breath, she gazed up at her rescuer, rather captivated by his appearance. _Well this certainly is not Kristoff._

This man was rather tall and dashingly handsome. He had auburn hair, cute sideburns and emerald green eyes. He wore a dark suit and by the looks of him, appeared to be rather wealthy.

"Thank you...sir."

The stranger extended his hand. "You can call me Hans...Hans Westergard."

 _Westergard? Surely not Westergard of Southern Isles industries. Oh my god. What if it is? This guy was a multi millionaire...no rephrase that. Multi billionaire._

"Yes, before you ask, it is. Actually my Father owns the company. But one day, very soon, I will come to inherit it...and everything will be mine."

Anna admired his drive and passion to continue his Father's legacy once he was no longer around. "Aww, that's so sweet to want to follow in his footsteps."

Kristoff rolled his eyes _,_ as he continued to listen to the pair exchanging pleasantries and staring at each other all gooey eyed. Anna obviously thought he hadn't noticed, but the two of them had spent a considerable amount of time just gazing at one another, like a pair of lovesick teenagers. So the blond gently nudged her. "Anna, you're drooling."

The redhead blushed as she wiped the dribble from her chin. "I'm very sorry...it's just, you're gorgeous." Anna immediately slapped a hand over her mouth in utter embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Did I just say that out loud?"

Hans didn't seem surprised. "Don't worry, I get that a lot. It must be my due to my intelligence, attractiveness and incredible charm. Now, does this damsel in distress have a name?"

"Who me?" Anna could have smacked herself for neglecting to introduce herself sooner. But when being in such close proximity to a juicy millionaire, who could blame her. "Oh yes, it's Anna. Anna Summers, and this here is Kristoff Bjorgman."

Hans flicked his eyes back and forth between the two employees. "Are you two...?"

Anna blushed red again. "Wait, what? No...absolutely not! We are just co-workers and good friends."

Kristoff reluctantly agreed, although he couldn't help feel a hint of jealousy. "Yes...very good friends, if you must know."

Thankfully, before Anna could feel anymore lovestruck then she already was, Oaken had made an appearance and by his reaction, their boss had been expecting him.

"Welcome, welcome, Mr Westergard. May I begin by saying, what a pleasure it is to meet your acquaintance, and to say thank you for choosing Oaken's candy and chocolate emporium. Hopefully you'll be very satisfied with what we have to offer."

Anna and Kristoff watched with great interest as their boss led Hans towards the back of the store, until they both vanished from sight.

The redhead composed herself. "Well he was..."

"A stuck up, pompous jerk," Kristoff interjected, before she could finish.

The redhead playfully jabbed his arm. "Kristoff! That is a such a mean thing to say."

"I'm sorry Anna, but were you actually listening to him? And should I dare to mention that he was looking at you way too creepily."

Anna's lip quivered nervously. "Seriously? He was really looking at me?"

"Sometimes you really are clueless, aren't you?" Anyway, c'mon we'd better get back to work. You'll probably never see that jackass again anyway."

"Yeah," she cooed dreamily, only to be interrupted by an elderly lady who announced she was looking for the perfect chocolates for her husband.

Anna curled an arm around the woman's shoulder. "I think we have some perfect ones right over here."

* * *

It had been rather busy at the store and by the end of her shift, Anna just wanted to go home, take a shower and then curl up with her sister, with whom she shared an apartment with.

"Did you want me to walk you home?" Kristoff offered, after they had left the store.

Anna immediately declined. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine. Besides, you live on the other side of town. And I'm sure Sven will need feeding...and walking."

"I doubt it. The lazy mutt will probably be snoozing by the time I walk through the door."

"Still, he's probably missed you. And there's nothing more important then bonding time between a master and his beloved dog."

The blond managed a half-smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. See you tomorrow then?"

They hugged, and then parted ways. A disappointed Kristoff trudged off in one direction, whilst Anna turned towards the opposite direction to begin the thirty minute walk to her apartment.

During the short journey, Anna's mind flicked back to Hans Westergard. She had only met the man that day, but it was like she already felt a strange connection to him.

After crossing the eerily quiet street, Anna became vaguely aware of being followed, so she picked up speed. As soon as she rounded the corner, she noticed the car was still following, so the redhead decided to break into a run. That was until she heard the soft, sultry voice.

"Hey there, Anna Summers," a voice purred.

Startled, she almost choked on the gum she was chewing as the black convertible came to a rolling stop. Slowly, she backed away from the car, before she gazed up, riveted to the figure in front of her. "Mr Westergard?"

There he was, her knight in shining armor sporting an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just...a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be walking the streets alone, especially at this late hour. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

Her heart was telling her to jump right in, but her head was saying no. "I really shouldn't accept rides from strangers. My sister would kill me."

"Well I won't tell her, if you don't," he countered smoothly.

 _No Anna, resist._ "I really shouldn't. My apartment is not much further anyway. Thank you for the offer though."

"Come on, Anna," he urged. "I won't bite. And I'd never forgive myself if anything was to happen to you."

The redhead hesitated, giving Hans the longest stare. Although berating herself, she stood her ground. "I'm really sorry."

"You wound me, Miss Summers," he drawled despondently. It did seem however, that he had pressed his luck enough, so Hans didn't persist. Instead, he held out a box of chocolates for her. "Here then. Would you at least be willing to accept these?"

Anna glanced at the box of luxury golden chocolate truffles. "These are...wow these are one of the most expensive chocolates we sell."

"Yes, an exquisite chocolate for an exquisite lady."

 _Don't accept them, don't accept them._ Anna's decision was overpowered by the urge to taste these delectable chocolates that she knew she could never afford. So, against her better judgment, she accepted the chocolates. "Thank you. I don't really know what else to say."

"Say you'll come out with me."

Anna's heartbeat quickened. She had butterflies swarming around in her stomach, as she questioned shyly. "W-What, like a date?"

Hans gazed at her curiously. "It can be whatever you want it to be. Now, how about Thursday, say around seven thirty?"

The redhead could hardly contain her excitement. "Y-Yeah that would be cool...I mean, that would be perfect."

He took a page from his notebook and scrawled down a cellphone number, before handing it to her. "Here's my number. Text me your address and I'll be there."

As Hans drove away, Anna was left frozen and speechless. She was too numb to even walk at that moment. All she could hear was the incessant pounding of her heart. And all she could think about about was her impending date with Hans Westergard.

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I appreciate those who are following this story or who have added to favorites etc. Also a big thank you to those who have reviewed.**

 **Nothing more to say, except onto the chapter.**

* * *

When Anna barreled through the door of her apartment, she was more then eager to tell her older sister, Elsa all about her day. Most importantly, her awkward, yet gratifying encounter with Hans Westergard.

"Hey Elsa? You never guessed what happened to me today."

But after a curt glance around the apartment, she found it to be eerily quiet and rather empty.

"Elsa? Elsa, where are you?" The redhead trudged around their small home in search of her sister. Anna knew without a doubt that Elsa would have text her if she was going to be late home, so with each passing moment, her concern only grew.

After a check of the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom, turned up nothing, she passed close to her sister's room, and realized the door was shut, prompting her to investigate further. As the redhead put an ear to the door, she could have sworn she heard muffled crying.

The redhead gently knocked. "Elsa? Elsa, are you in there? I really need to tell you something."

When Anna didn't receive an answer, she was hesitant about whether or not she should enter. The bedroom was Elsa's sanctuary. And when she was in there, Anna knew not to disturb her sibling. However, on this particular occasion, she decided to pay no attention to her sister's impending wrath. She just needed to make sure she was okay.

Twenty six year old Elsa Summers was lying face down on the bed, face buried in a pillow and was rather startled by the appearance of her younger sister now hovering in the doorway. Quickly she composed herself, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to conceal the fact that she had been crying.

"Anna! Don't you know how to knock? You know how I feel about you coming into my room."

Anna had never seen her sister cry before. Even at their parents funeral three years previously, Elsa hadn't shed a single tear. "I'm sorry, Elsa. But I was calling you, and you weren't answering. I was worried, that's all." Noticing how upset Elsa looked, the redhead sprinted across to the bed in an effort to comfort her.

At first, Elsa was reluctant. But after some coaxing, the blonde relented, finally relishing in her sister's gentle touch. "Sorry, Anna. It's just...I've had a really bad day. Actually it was more then bad, it was just downright terrible."

"Why, what happened?"

"I'm so sorry Anna. I just wanted to surprise you."

The redhead furrowed her brow. "Surprise me? Now I'm confused, What did you do, Elsa?"

"I burnt dinner," the blonde finally choked, her eyes welling up with fresh tears.

Anna gave her sister another rather puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably. "Like I said. I was trying to make us dinner and I ruined it."

Anna looked notably amused. "Is that it?"

Elsa widened her eyes. "What do you mean, is that it? Aren't you mad?"

Anna smiled affectionately. "Why would I be mad? From how upset you were, I thought maybe someone had died or something."

"Someone may as well have. I mean, it was suppose to be perfect. I thought I'd finish work early, go to the grocery store and then come home and cook us a nice meal, you know, for a change. Everything was going so well, but whilst I was taking a shower, I suddenly hear the smoke alarm going crazy. That's when I notice the whole kitchen is filled with smoke and the chicken...well it got a little cremated...oh Anna, it was just so terrifying."

 _Seriously, my sister is such a airhead sometimes._ "Will you relax," Anna cautioned, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Look, why don't I order take out. And then I'll make us a both a hot chocolate, and we can snuggle up together and watch a movie."

Elsa couldn't have asked for a more understanding sister. "What would I do without you? You're the bestest sister, ever."

"I am kinda amazing, aren't I?" Anna replied rather modestly.

The blonde nodded as she rested her head against her sister's shoulder. "Oh Anna, I completely forgot. Didn't you say you wanted to tell me something."

Anna dismissed her sister's curiosity with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing that can't wait." As the redhead clambered to her feet, she did have one final suggestion for her sister though. "Maybe in future, it's probably best if you leave the cooking to me."

Elsa smiled. "Deal."

* * *

The next morning, Anna met up with Kristoff for a much needed coffee before work. As they shuffled into their favorite booth, the blond scanned her pallid features and acknowledged that his co-worker seemed more tired and haggard then usual.

"Anna? You're looking notably exhausted this morning."

The redhead had been in such a rush, that clearly she hadn't noticed. "Do I?"

"Late night was it?"

"Well it was my fault really. You see, Elsa and I were watching a movie and we both fell asleep on the couch. But then she kept me awake half the night with her snoring. When I finally clambered into bed it was like 4 a.m. God, do I really look that bad?"

..."No, of course not.

Anna sighed. "Thank God. Because two hours sleep can certainly wreck havoc on a woman's good looks."

"Two hours sleep or not, you still look beautiful," the blond sheepishly complimented.

Anna's cheeks tinged pink at his comment. She even found herself gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. But remembering her upcoming date with Hans, Anna tore her gaze away, before rising to her feet. "Kristoff, that's very sweet, but flattery isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying."

Anna grabbed her jacket, before gesturing to him. "Come on, we should be getting to work."

* * *

The next couple of days passed quickly. As Thursday arrived, Anna was starting to get a little nervous. She had chosen not to inform Kristoff of her date with Hans. She was convinced he wouldn't take it too well. Until she knew for sure if there was any possible chance of a relationship with the millionaire, then what he didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

Elsa however was a different story. Once her sister had discovered she was going on a date, the blonde had turned into her overprotective maternal role and demanded information. Anna however had chosen to keep details to an absolute minimum. _It's none of her business anyway._

When Anna timidly emerged from her room that evening, Elsa was not best pleased to see her sister dressed up to the nines. The redhead was plastered in make-up, her hair in a rather elegant updo and she was sporting a rather short and low cut purple dress that would have been enough to make a nun blush.

"Anna! you look..."

"Sexy, I know," Anna interjected.

Elsa forced a tremulous smile. "That's not quite the word I was looking for."

Sometimes the redhead hated that she could read her sister like a book. "I know. But I'm a grown woman, Elsa. I can dress how I please."

It was no use arguing with her sister. Elsa had known Anna long enough to know that she was as stubborn as a mule. "So, may I ask who this lucky guy is? Is it that nice man from your work? You know, the blond one. Um...oh...what's his name again? Because he seems a nice, regular down to earth kind of guy."

"No, it isn't Kristoff. As I've told you before, we're just friends."

"So, who is it then?" the blonde inquired curiously.

"If you must know, his name is Hans...Hans Westergard."

Elsa's mouth dropped open. "Are you joking? Tell me your joking? _The_ Hans Westergard of Southern Isles industries. Son of multi-billionaire, Alexander Westergard?"

Anna nodded emphatically. "Yep, that's him. I met him at the store the other day. I'll have you know, he was my knight in shining armor, saved me from suffering a very unfortunate accident."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up. "Accident? You never said anything about an accident."

Anna placed a hand on her sister's arm. "That's because there's nothing to tell. Hans came to my rescue, and for being my savior, I offered to go out with him. Actually, according to what he told me in his text message, he's taking me for dinner at a very expensive restaurant."

"You know Anna I don't think this is a good idea. My company has had a few dealings with Southern Isles Industries, and they've been quite unscrupulous in the way they do business. As a matter of fact, the whole Westergard clan have been involved in several scandals over the years. Not to mention, Hans Westergard is also quite the player. Do you even know how many women he's dated?"

"No, of course not!" Anna fired back. "But it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm planning on marrying him or anything. It's just dinner."

"I understand that. It's just, you're my little sister and I need to take care of you. I made a promise to Mom and Dad that I always would."

Anna huffed as she stalked to the door to grab her coat. "You don't have to worry."

Elsa placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. Her cerulean blue orbs meeting her sister's turquoise ones. "Can I at least give you a word of advice? Be careful."

Before she could respond, they were both interrupted by the doorbell. Anna hurried to answer it, flinging it open with a burst of excitement.

"Hans!"

"H-Hi," he stammered, as the door was opened and he laid eyes on the redhead. There was a brief silence as Hans raked his eyes over Anna's body, in particular her cleavage. He then dropped his gaze to her exposed, luscious legs, so long and slender. "Y-You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look great too," she said as she noted his clean shaven, smartly dressed appearance. Anna then noticed the huge bouquet of roses he had gripped in his hand. "Are they for me?"

Being so absorbed in her attire, or rather the lack of it, he had completely forgot about the flowers. "I'm so sorry. Yes, these are for you."

Anna gave them a quick sniff. "No-one has ever bought me flowers before. They're beautiful, thank you."

Suddenly, Hans had a very heated look on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. He casually swept a few dangling strands of hair back before intertwining his arm with Anna's. "Beautiful yes. But no match for your natural beauty. You are just a picture of perfection, my little firecracker."

Elsa rolled her eyes in disgust, before grumbling to herself. _Men._ Hastily, she strutted to the doorway. She already disliked the way he was looking at her sister, and she hated the fact that he had given her a silly pet name. It was disrespectful seeing as this was their first date.

As Elsa made her presence known, Hans' eyes darted to the strikingly attractive blonde-haired beauty. "Ah, and you must be Anna's sister," he cooed. He was completely dumbstruck at Elsa's alluring figure that his gaze absentmindedly lingered on her much longer then he intended.

His piercing, lustful glare was giving her the creeps, and she was thankful when her sister interrupted the long, deafening silence.

 _Duh!_ Anna berated as she slapped her forehead, It would seem that she had carelessly forgotten introductions yet again. "I' sorry. Hans, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is Hans."

Elsa kept a cool demeanor. "Just take care of my sister. And please have her home by midnight."

His smile was warm, but mocking. "I wouldn't dream of keeping her out after her bedtime, Elsa."

Anna planted a quick kiss on her sister's cheek. "Bye, Elsa. Don't wait up."

Elsa watched as the two walked off down the hallway. She couldn't quite place it, but she did not trust this slippery snake one bit. So there was no way she was going to bed, until Anna was safely home.

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I really appreciate all the reviews so far. So thank you to those who have made the effort.**

 ***Warning for this chapter, profanity and sexual references***

* * *

 **Chapte Three.  
**

Exiting the apartment complex, Hans was inwardly seething. Usually, with one look, women would be falling at his feet. So, he hadn't expected Anna's sister to have acted quite so frostily towards him.

"Are you okay?" Anna questioned, a hint of concern evident in her voice.

"I think so," Hans replied, before adding in a not-so-subtle tone. "But what's up with that sister of yours?"

Anna cast an apologetic glance in his directon. "Yeah, I'm so sorry about that."

"Is she like that towards everyone, or just every handsome rich guy that has ever asked you out on a date?"

Anna took a sharp intake of breath, before explaining. "It's not just you, I swear. She's like that to mostly everyone. Elsa is...socially awkward, and ever since our parents died, she's also been extremely overprotective. I'm the only family she has left, so..."

Anna's train of thoughts were interrupted as soon as she laid eyes on the flashy red ferrai now staring at her. "Wow! Did you get a new car?"

Hans chuckled. "Oh no, sweetheart. I have a different car for each day of the week."

Anna gasped at the revelation. "Seriously? So you have like seven cars?"

"Well, if I'm honest. In total, I have nine," he admitted, boastfully. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait." After the redhead had clambered into the passenger side and Hans had settled into the drivers seat, he flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Make sure you buckle up. This baby goes fast."

Anna's face beamed with excitement. "I like fast." After clicking the seatbelt into position, she rested her head back, preparing herself for the experience.

As they rocketed through the relatively quiet streets, the redhead was amazed at Hans' driving skills. How he managed to keep the vehicle in control at such high speeds was a complete mystery.

Elsa was always like a little old lady when it came to driving. Whenever Anna was in the car with her older sister, she would strictly keep to the speed limits, and obey every street sign. She respected that Elsa was responsible, but sometimes she pined for something a just little more daring...a little more dangerous.

Thirty minutes later, the vehicle skidded to a halt and Hans announced coolly. "Well, here we are."

When she finally realized they had come to a standstill, Anna had to take a moment to catch her breath. She had been a little freaked out during the ride, but overall the experience had been rather breathtaking. "Whoa! That was... amazing."

"Glad you liked it," Hans cooed. "Now, is Milady ready to go inside?"

Anna glanced up at the establishment with a reverent expression. "Wait, what? Is this the place? Because there is no way this looks like a restaurant. It seems more like a hotel."

Hans had chosen one of the most lavish and expensive restaurants in the city. Aside from wanting to make a good impression, he'd also conducted several business meetings here. Not to mention that the food was fantastic, the staff were friendly, and it offered VIP valet parking.

However, he could have sworn Anna displayed a look of discontentment. "Are you...disappointed?"

Anna waved her hand dismissively. "No, no, no, it's fine. I was just expecting...oh forget it. I don't know what I was expecting. It's perfect. Should we go inside? I'm feeling kinda hungry."

Anna allowed Hans to assist her from the car, before the valet attendant came to greet them.

"Good evening, Sir...Ma'am."

Hans handed over the keys, before tipping the young man generously. He then interlocked his arm with his young date and escorted her inside.

"Whoa, fancy," Anna noted, as they stepped through the grand entrance.

Upon arrival, they were immediately greeted by a female hostess, who seemingly recognized Hans. "Good evening, Mr Westergard."

The millionaire flashed her a smile. "Good evening, Jennifer. I have a reservation."

The middle-aged brunette hastily checked the computer. "Yes, you do. Table for two. Come right this way." Jennifer raked her eyes over the redhead, before escorting the couple to a small table tucked away in the far corner.

As Anna continued to gaze around, she attempted to subdue the panic rising in her throat. She had already noticed the dim lighting, the soft piano music playing in the background and the arrangements of flowers on every table. She gently tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "Hans? This is really too much. This place is seriously expensive and..."

"Seriously romantic," Hans chimed in.

Her face blushed, as she tried to smooth down her dress. "Yes, that and...do you think I'm a little underdressed?"

"If I had my way, you'd be naked," he whispered seductively in her ear.

Anna suddenly went weak at the knees, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. So she was thankful when the hostess interrupted.

"Here we are, sir. One of our best tables with a beautiful view of the lake. And as you can see, we have the flowers you requested," she stated, pointing to a large bouquet of red roses in the center of the table. "Now, could I get you two something to drink?"

Hans didn't wait for Anna to answer, before ordering the alcohol. "We'll have two bottles of your finest champagne."

Anna giggled childishly. "Champagne?! Oh that really isn't necessary. I'll just have a glass of orange juice."

Hans immediately raised an eyebrow, before giving her a serious intense look. "Orange juice?"

"Elsa doesn't permit me to drink alcohol," Anna declared, half-heartedly.

"Well, Elsa is a buzzkill. Besides, she's not exactly here right now, is she?"

Anna hated to think that was going against the rules, but she had never once tasted champagne, so she reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, you're right. Why should I miss out on all the fun?"

Hans flashed her a devilish grin. "That's what I was going to say."

As Anna mused over the menu, Hans popped open the bottle of champagne. He poured her a glass of bubbly, before filling his own.

The redhead took a slow sip of her wine, savoring the aromatic taste. "This is...

"Exquisite," Hans interjected, before giving her a sizzling hot look, "just like you, my little firecracker."

"Why me though?" Anna questioned, "I'm nothing special. You're a multi-millionaire. You could have any girl you want."

"None of them would compare to you," he fired back, whilst staring into her bright turquoise orbs, before his own green eyes flitted down to her lightly freckled cheeks.

"You're staring," Anna exclaimed, her lips curling up into a smile.

"You got me! But I'll have you know, staring is caring. And I just happen to care for you a lot, Anna. You are seriously hot and have a body most people would kill for. Not to mention you have spunk. I like that."

"But you don't _really_ know me," she countered, her heart beating erratically.

Hans plucked one red rose from the vase and handed it to her. "But I want to get to know you. That is why I brought you here tonight."

"I'm really not that interesting. I lead a pretty boring life."

"Oh I seriously doubt that," he countered.

"No, it's true. My life has been pretty crazy."

Cocking his head, Hans looked at her with a hint of smile. "I love crazy."

* * *

Over dinner, Anna reluctantly shared with Hans her entire life story, including a rather painful memory which occurred in her childhood. A traumatic event where a terrible accident had caused her to be seperated from her sister for thirteen years.

She then went onto describe the loneliness she felt at not having her sister around whilst growing up, and the sheltered life she had been forced to lead. Then there came the added heartbreak of her parents tragic death, which she had been forced to endure on her own.

"The only good that came out of my parents deaths was finally being reunited with Elsa," Anna concluded.

Hans had no idea she carried within her such a painful memory. He reached across the table, grasping her hand, trying to act sympathetic. "That must have been difficult for you."

"It was. I'll never get my childhood back with Elsa. But we will at least have a future together," Anna said. "Now, how about you? What skeletons do you have hiding in your closet?"

Hans however, was much more reluctant to discuss his past. "Let's just say, it seems we both carry a lot of memories from our childhoods that we'd probably wish we could erase."

"Like what? C'mon? I told you my deepest, darkest secret. Now you have to tell me yours."

Hans took a long sip of his champagne, before raising his voice to get the point across "Just forget it, okay?! Look, why don't we just order dessert instead?"

The rest of the evening was spent in near silence. But as Anna took the last bite of her triple chocolate gateaux, and swallowed down more wine, she was beginning to feel slightly lightheaded.

"Oh my, I'm feeling a little queasy. I'm just going to need to use the bathroom."

Hans immediately offered to call for one of the waiters. "Would you like some water?"

"Actually," she began in a rather loud voice, "I really need to pee."

Hans grimaced as a few heads turned in his general direction. Hans tried to laugh it off whilst pouring himself another drink. "Fine. Just don't be too long."

Once Anna had taken care of business, she stumbled across to the sink. _Oh my God. Is this what being drunk feels like?_ Turning on the faucet, Anna splashed water over her face, smudging her makeup. She reapplied some mascara, blusher and lipstick when the door flew open and Hans appeared.

"Anna?!"

Anna spun around in complete surprise. "What are you doing in here? Don't you know that this is the little girls room?" She strutted towards him, swaying unsteadily on her feet. "I know. Did you follow me in here because you wanted us to be somewhere more private?" She then questioned in a soft, sultry voice.

Hans was not amused. "Where have you been?! You've been gone ages."

The redhead was completely bewildered at his sudden change in demeanor. "Oh Hansie, I've only been gone ten minutes."

His eyes hardened. "Does it really take that long to take a piss?"

Anna giggled. "It was a very long pee, silly. You don't have to be so mean!" Popping the make-up items back into her bag, Anna stomped towards the door, before Hans grabbed her arm.

"Anna I'm sorry. It's just...I was worried about you. Do you forgive me?"

More concerned with the fact that her head was pounding, she'd forgotten why she was angry in the first place. "Forgive you? Of course I forgive you," she said, flinging her arms around him, which stunned him completely. "Now kiss me."

"I think you're a little tipsy. Maybe I should take you home."

"Aww, no fair," she whined. I don't want to go home. I want to fuck."

As tempting an offer as it was, Hans wasn't about to screw his date in a public restroom. Especially in a top class restaurant where any of the patrons could easily recognize him. He thankfully wasn't that drunk...yet.

"Anna! This is not the time or the place. Besides, this is definitely not my style. I prefer my women to be willing and lucid when I have sex with them."

"But I am willing," she murmured, lifting up her dress, and shifting closer. "I'm rather wet down there. Now do you see how willing I am?"

"But it won't mean anything. If you can't even remember it," he reminded her, scornfully.

Anna huffed. "Who's the buzzkill now, huh?" She retaliated, before storming out of the restroom.

Hans quickly caught up with her. "Anna, come on, this is embarrassing. Let's just get you home."

"Not nearly as embarrassing as thinking you wanted to have sex with me."

Humiliation set in and Hans found himself dragging her forcefully out of the restaurant, causing a few unsettling looks from the other guests.

He couldnt exactly blame Anna for this whole fiasco. It was partially his own fault. He should have been more aware of how much the alcohol would have affected her, seeing as she already openly admitted she'd never touched a drop before.

Once the valet attendant had returned with his car, Hans managed to get her buckled in, before making the journey back to the apartment.

Luckily, on this occasion there was a parking space right outside the entrance. Hans assisted the rather drunk redhead from the vehicle and helped her into the building. As they entered the hallway leading to her apartment, Anna did something rather uncharacteristic. She forced Hans against the wall, pushed down the shoulder straps of her dress, until it revealed her purple bra, then clutched his groin and began groping him through his pants.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm feeling how hard you are."

Hans couldn't help feel aroused. It took every ounce of restraint he had to not to rip her clothes off right there and then. But he rightfully resisted. "You're so beautiful, Anna. But I can't do this right now."

"But I know you want me," she moaned, as she stood on tip-toes and attempted to smother his mouth with her own.

"Anna stop. You're drunk." He was so intent on pushing her away, neither pair had heard a door open, followed by a rather steely voice.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?!"

Both Hans and Anna whipped around to see Elsa standing there, hands on her hips looking extremely cross.

Anna instantly backed away from Hans and stumbled into her sister's arms, peppering her with kisses. "Oh Elsa, I've missed you so much."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, directing her gaze at Hans. "What have you done to my sister?!"

"Aww, don't be mad at Hans, It's all my fault. You see...I came onto him," Anna admitted.

Words failed the blonde after Anna's confession. But she had more things to worry about, especially after smelling the alcohol on her sister's breath.

"Anna, have you been drinking?" The blonde began questioning authoritatively. "And what's this?" She added, noticing her cleavage was on show. "Did you somehow have a wardrobe malfunction on your way home?"

"No, I did not have a wardrobe malfunction. And yes, I did have a few glasses of champagne. That's not a crime."

Elsa turned her attention back to Hans. "Did you give my sister alcohol?"

"It was just a few glasses of champagne. I didn't realize she'd be this wasted."

Elsa scowled at him. "Anna doesn't drink. What did you expect? Why would you allow her to drink like this?"

"In her defence, she is over twenty one. So legally we didn't break the law. And what is this, Elsa...an inquisition? I feel like a scolded child."

The blonde's cerulean blue eyes blazed with anger. "Anna may have broke my rules, but you should have known better. You were supposed to take care of her. Now please go. I can take it from here."

Anna however wasn't ready to say goodnight. "Oh Hansie kins, please don't go. When will I see you again?"

"It's been a great night, Anna. I'll call you...um tomorrow."

Elsa wrapped an arm around her sister and escorted her back inside the apartment. She then pushed Anna gently down on the couch, before beginning her enslaught of questions.

"Anna?! What in God's name were you thinking? Groping a man in a public hallway is despicable behavior."

A tear formed in Anna's eyes, as she struggled to stay composed. "Oh don't be such a buzzkill, Elsa. You always have to ruin all the fun."

"You call that fun? What, making a royal spectacle of yourself? What if someone had seen you? We have to live here. Did you even stop to think about that?"

"All I was thinking about was how hard he was," Anna announced, dreamily. "If you hadn't interrupted..."

Elsa had heard quite enough. "That is way too much information."

"Oh stop being such a nun," Anna chided. "I was having a really good time."

"I bet Hans was too," she snapped, as she helped her sister undress for bed.

"For your information, he was a real gentleman. He even gave me a ride home and everything."

At that moment, Elsa felt a mixture of rage and panic. "He gave you a ride? What, in his car?"

Anna chortled. "No dummy, in his sled...Of course in his car. His super-duper ferrai."

"Was he drinking champagne too?" Elsa interrogated.

Anna furrowed her brow. "Duh, of course."

"So, in fact he was drinking and driving?" The blonde reiterated.

Anna could see visible tears welling up in her sister's eyes. "Don't worry. He drives really good. How he manages to stay in control though, is a total miracle."

"Anna! He broke the law and you're okay wth that?"

The redhead shrugged. "Well I made it here in one piece, didn't I? That's surely got to count for something."

Elsa was seething. "How could you be so irresponsible? After what happened to Mom and dad, I thought you'd be more sensible."

"But Hans is a really careful driver," she countered, defending his actions.

"Yeah, And I bet the driver who lost control of his car and killed Mom and Dad thought he was careful too. Anna, how could you be so stupid?"

"Don't shout at me!" Anna sobbed. But somewhere in her incoherent mind, she knew Elsa was right. The redhead was suddenly bombarded with several different emotions. Guilt and remorse being just two of them. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I should have thought. I was irresponsible...Do you still like me?"

Staring into her younger sister's eyes, Elsa no longer felt angry. A feeling of elation washed over her at the notion that Anna was at least home safe and sound.

"Come her?" Elsa instructed, before hugging her sister tightly. "I love you, Anna. If anything were to happen to you, my life wouldn't be worth living."

"I love you too, Elsa."

The blonde then helped her sister to her feet, keeping her steady. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed and I'll take care of you."

"Yes, let's get to bed," Anna repeated. "Um, Elsa. There is just one more thing I have to tell you."

"What's that?" Elsa inquired.

All color had suddenly drained from Anna's face. "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

 **A/N More to come...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Please feel free to comment.**

 ****No strong warnings for this chapter****

* * *

 **Chapter Four.  
**

"Ugh! I'm never touching another drop of alcohol... again," Anna groaned, as she clumsily plopped herself down at the kitchen table. Her head was throbbing and although she had vomited three times already, she was still feeling extremely queasy.

With her head in the refrigerator, Elsa sniggered at her sister's self-inflicted predicament, before happily greeting her younger sibling. "Morning Anna. Now, I didn't know whether you preferred fruit loops or lucky charms." Amazingly enough, even though the blonde had been up half the night taking care of her sister, she had still managed to struggle out of bed to prepare breakfast for her beloved sister.

However, instead of answering in her usual cheery tone, Anna slumped forward, headbutting the tabletop whilst still grumbling incoherently.

"Sorry, Anna. Cereal is kind of my limit," Elsa admitted, rather shamefully.

"It's not that. It's more the case of, I just don't think my precious tummy can handle anything right now. Boy, am I ever glad it's my day off today."

Elsa rolled her eyes, she was positive Anna was just being over dramatic, until she spun around and caught a proper look at her sister's pale complexion and bloodshot eyes. That was when her expression subsequently softened and she couldn't help but feel a pang of genuine sympathy. "Oh Anna, you poor thing. You really do look terrible."

"Look terrible?" She wailed. "I feel terrible. Honestly. My head feels as if I've been hit by a speeding freight train, and my stomach feels so swollen, I keep thinking it's going to explode. Dang it, Elsa. Can't I just crawl into a hole and die?"

Although her words of wisdom were not something her sister probably wanted to hear right now, Elsa was going to say it anyway. "Perhaps it's a good thing you feel like this. An important lesson learnt about the effects of alcohol on the body, mind and soul. It's just not worth it, Anna. Trust me."

"I don't get it though. Whilst I was drinking, I felt great. Eurphoric even. How can something make you feel so good one minute and absolutely terrible the next?"

Finally, a question Elsa found she could easily answer. "Well, if you must know...alcohol triggers endorphins which can make you feel good. But the reason for the headache is the narrowing of the blood vessels which restricts blood flow to the brain. As for your stomach-"

Anna stopped her right there. "Yeah, yeah, Professor. I'll take your word for it." There was a pregnant pause, until Anna pounded her fists against the table. "God! I just can't believe how stupid I was! Last night, I think I made a total fool of myself...and on a first date too. Hans will probably never want to see me again after this."

Elsa wrapped a comforting arm around Anna's shoulder. "I don't believe that would be such a bad thing. I mean think about it. If Hans truly cared about you at all, he never would have allowed you to consume alcohol in the first place. He never would have put your life at risk by driving you home whilst under the influence, and he would never have exercised certain inhibitions in our hallway. If I hadn't of intervened when I did, who knows what could have happened."

"But he seemed like the perfect gentleman," she choked. "This is so, so terrible, because I feel like this is somehow all my fault. Perhaps I should call him and apologize."

"Anna. You have nothing to apologize for. Now will you forget all about Hans Westergard, he's not worth it. Besides, you don't need someone like him. Because the only person you will ever need is right here."

Anna sniffled hard, before hugging her sister. "Thank you, Elsa. Whatever would I do without you?"

"I have no idea. But I do have one final suggestion...and that if for you to go back to bed and try to sleep. You look absolutely shattered. I need to pop out for some groceries. But why don't I bring you home some chocolate? Believe it or not, our most favorite thing in the world can be a great hangover fixer. It'll help settle your stomach, rehydrate you and raise your blood sugar level."

"Who would have thought," Anna replied, nonchalantly.

Elsa giggled. "I know."

* * *

After eventually returning home from the convenience store, Elsa half expected Anna to still be sleeping. But as she quietly entered the apartment, she heard voices. The first easily belonged to her sister, however the other made her stomach lurch. After setting the bags down on the kitchen counter, she stormed into the living room, only to discover her sister laughing, giggling and buried in the arms of the one person she least expected to see.

"Anna?! Hans?!"

The two immediately seperated. "Hi, Elsa," the redhead greeted, abeit rather sheepishly.

"Hello, Elsa," Hans followed politely.

Oh how she loathed him. Seeing that mischevious grin plastered all over his face made Elsa's blood boil. She promptly cleared her throat. "Um, Anna. What's he doing here? Did you call him? After everything I said."

Before the redhead could explain, Hans jumped to her defense. "Actually, Anna didn't call. It was my idea to come here."

Glaring at him, the blonde folded her arms tightly across her chest. "Why?!"

Hans decided to give her a brief explanation. "Well you see, after I left last night, I couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened. As a matter of fact, I had real trouble sleeping. I was so worried about my precious little spitfire, that I decided I just had to come here personally and make sure she was okay."

"See, isn't he so thoughtful?" Anna squealed. "And you'll never guess what else. I'm also completely, one hundred percent cured. Hans here made me some ginger tea and then some honey and lemon... and then voila! No more hangover. He's one hell of a miracle worker, that's for sure."

Elsa instantly ignored her sister's praise of this manwhore, instead continuing to condemn his seemingly inprobable good intentions. "You really didn't have to drive all the way over here. There are other methods of communication you know? We do have a phone, or you could have simply sent a text."

Hans of course had an answer for everything. "Well that would have be most informal and rude now, wouldn't it, kitten? Look, I didn't come here to argue with you. I've said I'm sorry, what more can I possibly say?"

Visibly shaking, Elsa bit her bottom lip. "Nothing I guess. But now that you have apologized, and appeared to have mended my sister. I'd like for you to leave."

Hans' eyes darkened and his smile faltered. "Yes apparently, it does seem I may have outstayed my welcome."

Anna chimed in angrily, aiming her insult directly at her sister. "Why do you always have to be so cold, Elsa? Hans actually took time out of his busy schedule just to come over here to see if I was alright. You could at least show a little gratitude."

Hans laced his fingers around Anna's. "It's okay, baby. If your sister doesn't want me here, then I will respect her wishes. Beside's, I should really be getting back to the office. They can't run the place without me."

Her heart began racing wildly as the redhead immediately started to panic. "But I'm going to see you again soon, right?"

Glancing briefly at the blonde, his mouth curved up into a smile. "Of course. As a matter of fact, I almost forgot. There's going to be a party held next Saturday night. And a popular socialite such as myself, who has a certain reputation to uphold is expected to attend. However, it would also be an honor to have my gorgeous girlfriend accompany me."

Elsa could feel a stinging sensation in her eyes, before lashing out. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Anna glared at her sister, her eyes flickering indignantly. "Wait, what?!"

"You're not going!" Elsa exclaimed stubbornly.

The redhead moved her hands so they were resting on her hips. "Well guess what, Elsa. I don't need your approval. I'm a grown woman. And I can make my own decisions. Just because you don't have a social life, doesn't mean I can't."

Hans secretly smirked at the blonde, responding in a low whisper. "Whoa, I've never seen her quite so feisty, at least when she's sober."

With tears prickling at her eyes, Elsa avoided eye contact, instead mumbling, "Shut up, Hans."

Seeing the stunning blonde so fired up, he decided to seize the moment and come up with the perfect suggestion. "You know, Elsa. You're welcome to join us. The more the merrier and all that jazz. Not to mention that two pretty heads are better then just one."

Elsa couldn't deny that she wanted to go, even if it was just to take care of Anna and avoid any further mishaps. But on the other hand, she didn't socialize well. A party was way out of her comfort zone. And to top it all, she knew full well she'd most likely be surrounded by a bunch of pompous jerks who no doubt worshipped Hans. Thankfully, she was brought out of her raging thoughts by her sister's voice.

"What'd ya say, Elsa. Do you want to come, or not?"

"I-I...I'll have to think about it."

Looming over her, Hans flashed her a devilish grin. "Well don't take too long, kitten."

As Anna escorted him to the door, she jabbed him playfully. "Hey, enough with the nicknames already."

Instantly he surrendered. "Sorry, my bad. Just force of habit I guess. I'll try and not let that happen again. Now, why don't I come pick you up after work tomorrow?"

Anna was beaming. "Perfect."

 _Oh please!_ Elsa had to work hard not to gag as the two then proceeded to kiss passionately in front of her. But as they were taking far too long, she was forced to cough loudly just to break up the two lovebirds.

"Bye Anna."

"Goodbye Hans."

Once they were alone, Anna wrapped her arms around her older sibling. "I knew you'd eventually warm to him. Perhaps one day, you might even become friends."

Elsa gently pushed her sister away, before giving her a firm warning. "Anna. Let's make one thing perfectly clear. Hans and I will never be friends. You maybe convinced he's suave and debonair. But that asshole still gives me the chills. However, I'll try to keep thing civil for you. But only you, Anna. Because your happiness is and will only ever be the most important thing to me."

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


End file.
